After the storm
by Witchgirl16
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia's feelings after the Hueco Mundo. Contains SPOILERS from the newest manga. Rating MA. Chapter 7 and the last one is up!
1. Chapter 1

_**My first Bleach fic, and about the best couple, Ichigo and Rukia.**_

_**Sorry for all IchiHime fans for the way Inoue is showing in the fic. Don't think badly about me.**_

_**I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think so I might write a sequal to this one. This same fic is also in and I have put it there on my own**_

_**so it's not copied.**_

**I don't own Bleach nor it's characters, it belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**--**

**After the storm**

It was raining outside. Rukia sat on Ichigo's floor, looking at her skirt's hem, thinking what's been happening these days.

They have gone to Hueco Mundo to rescue Inoue Orihime. They had succeeded in that, but not without incident. Some of them came out of it quite injured, and at the moment Hanatarou, Sado and Ishida were being treated in Soul Society, in the care of Captain Unohana. The central 46 and Captain Commander Yamamoto had ordered that two captains must remain in Karakura town at all times, in case Aizen or espada attack. They have concurred rescuing Inoue, but defeating Aizen was a totally different story. Somehow, in the fight between Aizen and Sereitei, the captains managed to harm the Hōgyoku, so Aizen wouldn't be able to attack in an instant again, but it was good to be careful about it.

Rukia looked at Ichigo. He was sitting on his bed, looking out of the window. Rukia stood up and walked over to him. She sat to his bed and looked at him.

"Ichigo..." she said and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Mm..." Ichigo responded, not even looking at her.

"Are you okay? You look like you haven't slept at all. How long you have been watching the rain?" Rukia asked.

"I'm fine Rukia, thanks. I just don't know what else to do other than watch the rain" Ichigo murmured.

Rukia sighed. It has been raining every day since they had gotten back from Hueco Mundo. Rukia looked at Ichigo again and saw pain in his eyes. She knew why.

Ichigo was thinking about Sado, Ishida and Hanatarou. He blamed himself for causing those wounds to them. And then there was Inoue, she was at Soul Society at the moment, unharmed, but was protecte there. Espada couldn't come to Soul Society as freely as Karakura town, so it was clear that Inoue was safer in Soul Society than in the human world. She's vanished from everyone's memory, just like Rukia was when she had gone back to Soul Society. Inoue stayed in Ichigo's and everyone else's memory, although Rukia sometimes wished she wouldn't remember her, at least that moment when the battle was over and Sado, Ishida, Hanatarou and Inoue were sent to Soul Society.

_Flashback_

_Rukia watched as Sado, Ishida and Hanatarou were carried away to Soul Society. She and Ichigo were saying their goodbyes. Inoue was the only one that wasn't even harmed. She stood there and watched as three boys were carried away. She then looked at Rukia and Ichigo._

_"Thank you, Kuchiki-san, for coming to save me" she said smiling at Rukia._

_"No problem. You did the same for me, didn't you? It wouldn't be nice if I didn't return the favor" Rukia said, also smiling._

_"Don't talk about us as some kind of housework" Ichigo said._

_"Shut up" Rukia retorted._

_Inoue smiled at these two and turned then to Ichigo._

_"Kurosaki-kun..."_

_"There's no need to thank me, even if I don't answer the same way as Rukia did" Ichigo said and Rukia hit him on the ribs._

_"Ouch, you little..! Sorry Inoue, you were going to say something, right?" Ichigo said and turned to Inoue again._

_Inoue looked at Ichigo for awhile and then, to Ichigo and Rukia's surprise, hugged said man tightly._

_"I... I love you Kurosaki-kun" she whispered, but not so quietly that Rukia didn't hear her._

_Inoue broke from Ichigo and before he could say anything, she was gone._

_End of flashback_

Rukia stood up from his bed and walked over to the closet. She was about to open the door, but changed her mind. She spoke to Ichigo, even though she was looking at the door of the closet.

"You shouldn't be upset and depressed. No one died, right? Everyone's okay and they are being taken care of. We did survive and rescue Inoue, there's nothing that could worry you so much that you should be looking out the window with such a sour expression. And if you're thinking about Sado and everyone else, you shouldn't. They are in the care of Captain Unohana, they won't die. So take a grip on yourself and start to think about your duties as a shinigami and also what you should do to the espada and Aizen when they come back" she said, kind of angrily.

She was about to open the door, when she heard a few footsteps behind her and turned around just in time to see Ichigo face to face with her.

"Everyone's okay and no one died, what bull shit!" Ichigo yelled and slammed his hand hard on the closet's door, near to Rukia's head.

"You're one to talk. You almost died there, didn't you?! And now you're telling me not to worry? Do you know how I felt when I couldn't sense your spiritual energy anymore or come to help you?!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"Yeah, you didn't come, you helped Inoue instead, didn't you?!" Rukia yelled back.

"We were going to save Inoue in the first place, so what should I have done? I wanted to come to you, I wanted to make sure you can breathe again, but..."

"But you chose Inoue. Like you're always going to choose her, over me" Rukia said, and felt tears in her eyes. She didn't want Ichigo to see them, so she turned around to go to sleep, but Ichigo stopped her.

He slammed his other hand on the door to and with his other hand he turned her around.

"Choose her over you? Don't be stupid" he said.

Rukia looked at him. Ichigo was looking at her with the same eyes he had looked at her with when Grimmjow had almost killed her. He smiled at her and pulled her closer.

"There's nothing that could make me choose anyone over you, you idiot" he said, pulling her even closer then ultimately kissing her.

Rukia was amazed by this, but didn't break away, just answered to his kiss. Ichigo pulled her into a even more passionate kiss, his hand went to her silk black hair.

Then, Ichigo broke away, looking at Rukia, whose eyes were still full of tears.

"What, was it that bad?" he asked.

"No, it's not that" Rukia said and waved her tears away.

"Good" Ichigo said while picking her off the ground and carring her to his bed, laying her down there, then finally laying next to her.

He did nothing but look at her, stroking her cheek. Then he kissed her again, giving little kisses to her cheeks, which made Rukia tingle and laugh a little.

He moved to her neck, kissing and licking it, which made Rukia tremble and moan.

Ichigo's hand caressing her soft skin.

'I never even realized how soft her skin was. This feels like feathers,' he thought to himself.

His hand went under her skirt and then to her stomach. He could feel her breast with his fingertips.

"Ichigo... Are you sure..?" Rukia asked.

"Never been this much" Ichigo answered her and started to open her skirt.

Rukia didn't know what to do. She wanted and didn't want. She felt Ichigo's gentle hands around her body and his warm breath on her skin. Her body was enjoying it, but her mind resisted.

'What are you doing? You're a shinigami! This can't happen. You... you couldn't be happy, he couldn't be happy... I can't break his heart...' she thought.

She snapped out of it, rose to sit up and pulled Ichigo's head up, which had been on her stomach.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at her.

"I... I can't... It would cause pain for both of us, nothing else. I can't live here forever and you can't live in Soul Society either. This... this would just break our hearts, and then there wouldn't be anything else but pain... and I don't want to hurt you Ichigo..." Rukia said, tears in her eyes when she touched his cheek.

Ichigo smiled.

"I don't care about that" he said.

"Huh?"

"I don't care even if you live in Soul Society and I here. If you can't live here I'll live there. Karin already knows who I am. What's so bad leaving here to got to the place where I should be with other shinigami... and with you" Ichigo said while getting closer to Rukia to kiss her.

But she didn't let him.

"What about everyone else? They won't look this with a good eye, especially Nii-sama. We couldn't..." Rukia started, but Ichigo put his finger on her lips to stop her.

"I don't care about that. If I have to break Soul Society's rules again, I'll do it. I did it last time for you, I'll do it again just for you" he said and stroked Rukia's cheek.

"But..."

"No buts, I don't care if my heart will break, my hands cut, my legs amputated or my head decapitated so be it, as long I can protect you, in this world or in the next" Ichigo replied whole-heartedly and leaned closer to Rukia and this time she didn't protest.

"I love you Kuchiki Rukia" he whispered before his lips met hers.

Her hands found their way under his shirt and touched his muscular body. She took his shirt off and kissed the nicely toned stomach, kissing everything on it. Because now she knew. Now she knew that she loved him, everything about him, she'd always loved it, but was just blinded to the truth. She belonged to him, no one else, just to him. She belonged to those strong arms and to that body.

Ichigo took her skirt away, then her bra. His big hand touched her little breasts and Rukia started at that. She started to kiss his cheek and neck, wanting him to get closer and closer to her. During that time he took his trousers off.

It felt to Rukia as if she didn't remember anything, just a good feeling. And heavy breathes. Ichigo's body against hers. Just one thought crossed her mind; this wasn't just sex, this was love. Love from the first sight. Love from the first touch. Love from the first kiss. Love, something that could never be broken apart. Love, that came from Ichigo who had saved her from the darkness.

After, when Ichigo powerlessly laid next to Rukia, she said so quietly, that only she could hear it;

"I love you, Kurosaki Ichigo" and then she fell asleep.

Ichigo woke up. It was already morning, Rukia was still sleeping next to him, trying to get something warm on her naked skin. Ichigo just watched her before he realized then that there was something odd.

He looked out of the window. The sun was shining and the rain had finally stopped. Ichigo smiled and leaned closer to Rukia and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks to you Rukia, the rain has finally ended" he said quietly.

**--**

**Edited by: Neko.Writer**

**Thanks to Neko.Writer who edited this. I don't think this would be like this without her.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia was walking, trying to get her thoughts together. Last night went on and on in her mind. Images of her and Ichigo.

'How stupid are you, Kuchiki Rukia? Why did you do it? You let Ichigo make a goal he could never achieve. Like he would choice me over his family. Even... even when he said he wouldn't choose anything over me' Rukia thought.

She stopped, it was a dead end. Tears came to her eyes. She couldn't stand anymore and fell to the ground. She thanked her luck that she was in her shinigami form. No one could see her.

She put her hands on her head, thinking.

'What am I going to do? How am I going to explain all this to Nii-sama? Or Renji? Or... Inoue? She loves Ichigo and then I'm just going to break her heart like that? Or am I just breaking my own? I'm hoping for miracle that can never happen. And what if it does happen? Can I rely that Ichigo will choose me forever? I could just be abandoned by him when he... when he chooses someone else, like Inoue!' Rukia thought and tightened the grip on her head.

"Rukia? What the hell are you doing?" She heard a voice that made her jump.

"R-Renji?" she said looking up to see the red headed shinigami.

"Why are in you shinigami form? Did something happened?" Rukia asked.

"No, I'm taking my tour to see if something is happening. It will be easier to do the action than having to struggle out of this damn gigai, even if it is just hollow" Renji said.

"But more importantly, why are _you_ in your shinigami form? And what are you doing on the ground and is everything alright?" Renji continued, looking at her with suspicious eyes.

"I- I just..." Rukia searched for the right words while trying to stand.

"What if we sat down and you told me everything? How about that bench over there?" Renji asked and pointed the bench.

It was noon and everyone who passed them were in such a hurry that they wouldn't have time sit on a bench, more importantly them.

"Now, let's hear what's bothering you so much?" Renji said sitting down.

Rukia wanted to talk to someone, so she could clear her mind, but she didn't know how to start.

"What would you do, if there's something you desire the most with all your heart, but your common sense says that it wouldn't be any good? That what you want would be against the rules and everything else? Would you do as your sense says or fight against the rules with your heart?" Rukia asked.

Renji sighed.

"Why won't you just say it's about Ichigo?" he asked, looking at the people who were rushing in front of them.

"What... What are you talking about, Renji? A-about Ichigo? Are you stupid or something?" Rukia said trying to laugh.

"Don't call me a stupid when I know what's going on. I've known for a long time, since that time me and Captain Kuchiki came to get you back" Renji said.

"And you never said anything?" Rukia asked.

"What should I have said? Tell Ichigo to move on with you? 'Come on Ichigo, you can do it. Be gentle with her. You know she wants it' huh?!" Renji asked.

"Fine. But what should I do?" Rukia asked.

"Do as your heart says. You will regret for the rest of you life if you don't. Why are you so afraid?" he asked.

"That I'm going to be rejected" she said.

"By Ichigo? Are you serious? He's crazy about you, always has been. And why would he abandon you? Because of Inoue? Trust me Rukia, he never stops loving you" Renji said, "and if he does, I'll kill him!"

Rukia smiled.

"Thanks Renji, I think I've decided" Rukia said then stood up.

"Oi! Decided what? Rukia!" Renji yelled, but Rukia was already gone.

--

Rukia walked over to the Kurosaki's house. Being in her shinigami form, she decided to go into Ichigo's room by the window. She didn't want to startle anyone if the doors started to open by themselves.

She hopped on the other side of the window and opened it. Ichigo was doing something and didn't notice her before she spoke.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Ichigo turned around quickly and looked like he was going to faint soon.

"Rukia, you idiot! Don't scare me up like that!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia sighed.

"Where's Chappy? You can tell me what you're doing after I'm in a gigai" Rukia said and hopped on his bed.

"Sleeping" Ichigo answered.

"What, in Yuzu's room?" Rukia asked, thinking how she was going to get to her room without being noticed.

"No in the closet. I couldn't let that idiot wander around our house" Ichigo said.

"Well, she's better that Kon" Rukia said, opened the door and entering in her gigai.

"Now, would you tell me what you're up to?" Rukia asked.

"Not yet" Ichigo said while pulling Rukia closer into a passionate kiss.

"Welcome home" he said quietly, making Rukia blush a little.

"Will you now tell me what are you doing?" Rukia asked as she sat on his bed.

"I'm packing and making a scene" Ichigo answered.

"Packing for what? And what scene?" Rukia asked.

"What do you think? For Soul Society of course" Ichigo said.

"You're what? You're going to..."

"Yeah, I'm going to leave with you to Soul Society. I've been thinking about it and made a decision. I want to live with you Rukia. You can't live here, but I can live in Soul Society" Ichigo said.

"But how..? You can't just disappear from here. And what about your family? You're just going to abandon them... for me? I won't allow it, Ichigo! You can't do something like that!" Rukia yelled, standing up.

Ichigo just smiled.

"You're so cute when you get mad" he said, getting her into his arms, smelling her hair, then started to kiss her all over: her head, face and neck.

"Stop it!" Rukia tried to be angry but couldn't help but giggle.

Ichigo grinned.

"I'm not going to abandon them, well they don't think I have, at first" he said.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked.

"The scene I'm making is me...dead" Ichigo said.

"What?!"

"It's the only way. Look, I leave my body in a shinigami form and at that point I'm dead, right? I've thought about this. I make it look like a thieve had come into my room. He robs me; kills me. Everything he "steals" comes with me to Soul Society. Eventually they realize what I've done, and hopefully forgive me. When they heard I've done it for you, I think they'd forgive. Dad really likes you, so he won't mind. And Yuzu and Karin are strong enough to deal with dad" Ichigo explained.

"Are you sure about this? It's your family we're talking about. Do you think you can leave them without any goodbyes?" Rukia asked.

"I'm going to say goodbye to them, without them understanding it of course. I don't want to make them feel that I'm up to something. Besides, I became a shinigami to protect my family. I think they will forget about me being this selfish" Ichigo said.

"What about Kon?" Rukia asked.

"He's coming with me. I don't know what I'm going to do with him, but I can't leave him here, he'd go nuts if I do that."

"When are you going to do this?" Rukia asked.

"Tonight."

"What, already? But I'm not sure if we can go to Soul Society tomorrow" Rukia said.

"Yes we can. I talked with Toushiro and he talked with the Captain Commander about it, and I can join the Gotei 13. I don't know which division, but it will clear out tomorrow" Ichigo said.

"Are you really going to do this for me?" Rukia asked quietly, for herself rather than for Ichigo, but he heard her.

"Of course I am. I promised you, didn't I? That I would protect you. If I leave here, that would mean your heart will be broken. I don't want that. I want to live with you Rukia, only you" Ichigo said pulling Rukia into a kiss again.

"I wouldn't leave you even if I had to. I swear you that, Rukia" Ichigo said quietly in her ear.

--

It was nightfall. Rukia looked out of the window. It was such a weird phenomenon. The sun was gone but there wasn't any stars or moon in the sky.

'This is the most beautiful thing ever' she thought.

The door opened and closed. She turned around to see Ichigo walking inside. He seemed to be upset.

"How was it?" she asked, when Ichigo sat on the bed.

"Horrible. I couldn't flat out tell them that we won't see each other tomorrow" Ichigo said.

"How did you say it then?"

"I just told everyone how important they are to me. After that dad started to rejoice about 'his son is maturing and realizing how much he cares and loves his father'. Then Karin lost her temper and started to shout at him. At that moment I decided to walk away, before they could ask me why I even said something like this" Ichigo continued with little smile action, but his voice was broken.

"You know, you don't have to do this. I understand. I can go to Soul Society on my own and..." Rukia started, but Ichigo put his finger on her lips once more.

"I know, but this was my own decision, right? You know that nothing can change my mind when I've decided something" he said.

In Ichigo's eyes were his own stubbornness, but also sadness.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this" Rukia said as she hugged the boy.

"Sorry? No, no. I should be grateful that you dragged me in to this. I wouldn't have ever met you without you 'dragging me into this'" Ichigo said while kissing her.

The kiss enveloped into a passionate one, and Rukia fell on the bed when Ichigo's tongue founded its way to her mouth.

"Ichigo, we shouldn't. Your family is here tonight" Rukia said, when Ichigo started to open her shirt.

Last night Ichigo's family had gone away for some kind of "family trip", which Ichigo had declined, saying he had school work.

"Come on now. They won't hear us. Also they'll go to sleep soon. Let me taste one last time in this world" Ichigo said and pressed his lips on Rukia's stomach.

"You idiot" she sighed with passion, when Ichigo's lips moved lower on her stomach.

It was just like last night to Rukia, only so much better. Gently Ichigo kissed and licked her head to toes, making her tremble with passion. She wanted it to last forever and cursed when Ichigo came out of her; tired and powerlessly.

"How can this tire you more that fighting with hollows and espada?" Rukia asked, stroking his wet hair.

"Because while fighting I have only one thing on my mind, win. Having sex with you I have one thing on my mind and it's more powerful than winning. You, and everything about you. It makes me happy and turned on at same time. It gets me tired" Ichigo said in his defense.

Rukia sighed at his lame excuse.

"And I should believe that?" she asked quietly when Ichigo fell asleep.

"You just can't admit that this is lot harder than fighting. Maybe that's the reason why I love you so much" Rukia said and fell asleep next to him.

--

"Is it all ready?" Rukia asked.

It was 4 a.m. Rukia and Ichigo were both in their shinigami forms. Chappy was in Rukia's gigai, which they would take to Urahara shop on the way. Ichigo's body laid on his bed. He had turned his room into a total chaos, looking like someone had been looking for something, found it and took it away, along with his own being. There was one last thing to do.

"Rukia, would you lend me your zanpactou?" Ichigo asked.

"Why?"

"It's smaller than mine. It's easier to do it with yours rather than mine" Ichigo said, Rukia lending him her sword.

"Have you thought where you're going to stab yourself?" she asked.

"Yeah" Ichigo said swinging the sword.

He made a cut on the throat and stroke the sword on his stomach. The blood came rushing out if his previous body. It looked weird to see his own form like that. He couldn't come back, it was official; he was no longer of the living. Suddenly he felt an odd feeling. Something was taken away, like a part of his being.

'So, this is how it feels then, when your body won't ever take you back' Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo, you shouldn't leave it like that. It looks suspicious, if the body lays like that. It seems like you hadn't fought back at all. Your family won't buy it." Rukia said stating a possible outcome.

"Yeah, that's right" Ichigo said and took the hand of his body and threw the lump of dead flesh on the floor.

The head hit hard with a loud thud and started to bleed. It was kind of weird when the crimson liquid was coming out even when there was no life in the body anymore. Ichigo's head was now in a bloody pond and his bed's sheets were turning red because of the blood. Ichigo swung Rukia's sword again making bloody drops fly on the ceiling and walls. Ichigo looked at that sight for awhile, before he noticed something: someone was coming to his room.

"Yuzu's coming. She must have woke up because of the thud! We gotta move!" he said and gave the zanpactou back to its owner.

Quickly Ichigo put the lights off, took his belongings and Kon, then ran away from the window with Chappy and Rukia.

They didn't get far away from the yard, when they heard the door opening.

"Nii-chan, what are you doing? Did you fall from your bed? Why is your window open? You shouldn't you'll catch a cold. Nii-chan?" called Yuzu's voice and they could saw how the light came on in Ichigo's room.

There was a moment of silence and Ichigo could almost see how Yuzu was looking at the scene in her brother's room. Then there was a loud scream.

"NII-CHAN!!" Yuzu screamed.

Ichigo almost ran back to his room to make Yuzu feel better, but stopped himself.

'This was your idea. You knew how they would react, you can't go back anymore. You chose Rukia, you promised her you wouldn't leave her. You promised to live with her in Soul Society. You have to become shinigami, and not just substitute!' he told himself.

"Let's go Rukia. Yuzu can't see us, but Karin can. We have to be quick" Ichigo said, and so he, Rukia, and Chappy turned their backs to Kurosaki house, just when Isshin and Karin ran to Ichigo's room.

"You do realize that when we enter Soul Society you won't be able to remember anything about your family or your life on earth?" Rukia asked when they ran through the streets.

"Yeah, I do. It's only better. Maybe I won't then feel so much guilt because of this" Ichigo said.

"When we enter Soul Society, you'll see Sado, Ishida and Inoue, you will remember them in your life, but not your family. When they leave Soul Society you won't be able to remember them at all" Rukia said.

"Yeah" Ichigo said.

They finally got to the Urahara shop, where Urahara was waiting for them.

"You're ready, Kurosaki-san?" he asked.

"Yeah" Ichigo said.

"Then I'll take that one" Urahara said and stretched out his hand to Chappy.

Urahara pointed at Rukia's gigai with his cane and the soul candy came out.

"You better keep this, Rukia. For the next time we'll meet" Urahara said.

"Yeah" Rukia said and put Chappy in the same bag where Kon was, as a soul pill.

Kon's body was in Ichigo's backpack, so it wouldn't make so much noise.

"They'll be here any minute now" Urahara said, and then two doors appeared in front of them.

Hisagi Shuuhei and Kira Izuru walked to the real world.

"Is everything ready here?" Hisagi asked, looking at Rukia and Ichigo.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go. And so is Rukia" Ichigo said.

"You're one of a kind, Kurosaki. No shinigami would have done what your doing right now" Hisagi said.

"I'll become shinigami, but I won't ever forget how I became one" Ichigo said and looked at Rukia.

Two hell butterflies flew behind Hisagi and Kira.

"We'll accompany you this time, but after that you can walk on your own between these two worlds. You now have your own hell butterfly as well as your registration as an official shinigami. Captain Commander Yamamoto gave them out just while ago. Tomorrow you'll find out which division you'll join" Kira said.

"Okay" Ichigo said.

"Then, let's go" Hisagi said and four butterflies came to their owners.

"See you, Urahara-san" Ichigo said and entered those doors with Rukia.

He couldn't remember any longer how he had faked his own death, how his little sister had screamed in terror. He couldn't even remember his own mother anymore. The only thing he remembered was how he had met Rukia and how he had became shinigami. Those things mattered right now. He didn't care about anything anymore, he cared just for Rukia and from then on he could always be by her side protecting her to the best of his ability.

"_I don't care if my heart will break, my hands cut, my legs amputated or my head decapitated so be it, as long as I can protect you, in this world or in the next."_

Ichigo remembered that promise, no matter which world he was in, whether it be the world he currently resided in or the one he previously inhabited.

**--**

**Edited by: Neko.Writer**

**Thanks to Neko.Writer for editing this chapter too.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo woke up. It took awhile before he realized where he was. He couldn't remember hardly anything about last night. Just that he had said goodbye to Urahara and had stepped through the gateway to Soul Society with Rukia, Hisagi and Kira. He remembered Rukia saying:

_"You won't be able to remember anyone from your life as a human when we get to Soul Society. Only those who will have something to do with you in Soul Society or in your duties in the living world. Those includes me, Sado, Ishida and Inoue. You'll remember our effects on your life when you were still a human and how did you come to this resolve to become a real shinigami. You won't be able to remember your family, unless they help your work as a shinigami."_

Ichigo sat up on his futon. He had slept this night in 13th division's place, because Rukia was in 13th division and Ukitake was almost the only one that would take him in. It was strange to Ichigo that Rukia wasn't next to him. That feeling made Ichigo miss her, even though she wasn't far away from him.

There was a knock on the door.

"Ichigo-san! Are you awake?" said a voice.

It was Kyone. She had come to wake him up. Today was the day when it was decided which division Ichigo would join.

"Yeah, I'm awake" Ichigo answered.

"Please get dressed. Captain Ukitake is waiting for you." Kyone said behind the door.

"Right" Ichigo said and started to dress up.

Soon after he found himself in front of division 13 headquarters.

"Ah, Ichigo-kun. You were fast" Ukitake said, when Ichigo walked over to him.

With him was Sentarou, Kyone and Rukia.

"Huh, Rukia, why are you here?" Ichigo asked. He had thought that only captains and vice-captains would come to this meeting; the one deciding what division Ichigo would become part of.

"Kuchiki asked if she could come too, and she hasn't been ordered to do anything, I thought it would be fine. Well, she can't attend the 'actual' meeting, but I think you'll feel a bit more relaxed when she's nearby" Ukitake said and smiled.

"Yeah, I think so" Ichigo said and looked at Rukia.

He wanted so much to hug and kiss her, but he couldn't do it now. Not when Ukitake, Kyone and Sentarou were there.

"Let's go then" Ukitake said, and the rest followed him.

Ichigo stayed on purpose behind so he could walk next to Rukia; to be close to her.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"A little bit. I'm nervous as to which division I'll end up in. I don't want it to be in the 11th. Kenpachi would try to kill me all the time" Ichigo said sighing

Rukia laughed.

"Yeah, Captains must be fighting over you. They've noticed your power and what you're capable of. They might even put you in to a top seat." Rukia said and took his hand.

Ichigo couldn't help but blush a little. He was aware that everyone knew that he had become a shinigami because his love for Rukia, but it felt so odd to be shown in public like that.

"Aren't there two captains in the living world at the moment?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, 6th and 10th divisions are there at the moment, so they won't company us in the meeting. But your division has already been decided and they have given their consent about it" Ukitake said.

"Then why do we have to go to this meeting if it's already been decided?" Ichigo asked.

"Because it's has to be formal" Ukitake answered.

"And here we are" Ukitake said, when they entered 1st division's headquarters.

"I'm afraid you have to stay here, Kuchiki" Ukitake said.

Rukia nodded and let go of Ichigo's hand, with a slow motion.

'I hope you'll be in the 13th division, with me' Rukia thought when the doors closed.

--

Ichigo starred at the huge room in front of his eyes, this had been more than he expected. He knew that captains' meeting were in there, nothing else.

Captain Commander was in the room, as well Captain Soi Fon, Captain Unohana, Captain Komamura and Captain Kurotsuchi, with their vice-captains. Kenpachi and Kyoraku were still missing.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, come here" Captain Commander said while pointing to the floor in front of him.

Before Ichigo moved, Sentarou spoke:

"I wish that you'll be in our division, Kurosaki."

"That's not fair Kotsubaki! Ichigo-san, I hope _even_ more that you'll be in our division!" Kyone said trying to beat out her opponent.

"Argh, you monkey-see-monkey-do-girl!" Sentarou yelled.

"Stop it you two. It's not the time for that" Ukitake spoke when Kyone opened her mouth to say something back.

"Go through that way, between the captains. You show them respect that way" Ukitake said quietly before Ichigo tried to leave for the second time.

He did as Ukitake said and walked the way he was shown. He could feel every captains' eyes on him when passing through the middle isle. It felt like forever to get to the Captain Commander.

"Now we'll have to wait for Captain Kyoraku and Captain Zaraki" Yamamoto said when Ichigo has stopped. Just then the door opened up and Kenpachi and Kyoraku walked in, with Nanao and Yachiru.

"You're late!" Yamamoto informed, when they walked to their positions.

"Heh, sorry about that, Yama-jii" Kyoraku said.

"Hmh, whatever. We are here to decide which division Kurosaki Ichigo should enter, now when he had decided to become a real shinigami" Yamamoto said.

"Dou you have something to say?" Yamamoto asked from Ichigo.

"Yes" Ichigo said and remembered what Ukitake has advised him to do last night.

He bend down in front of the captains.

"That division which will choose me, I'll show respect to its captain and vice-captain. I do what I'm ordered to do without any hesitation, and I'll protect division captain and vice-captain" he said, looking at the floor. He couldn't look any of the captains in the eyes.

"That was good. But I don't think that those words came from your mouth, or from your heart. Especially that 'I do what I'm ordered to do without any hesitation'-part" Kyoraku said.

"Huh?" Ichigo said surprised and looked up.

"We know what kind of person you are, Kurosaki Ichigo. It's not like we haven't thought about that when we decided to let you join in gotei 13. It's clear that Captain Ukitake has advised you on what to say, but it's not polite to lie like that" Yamamoto said.

"Hai" Ichigo said and lowered his head.

"That doesn't matter anymore. We have made our decision, despite what you say in here" Yamamoto said, "Kurosaki Ichigo, you may stand up now."

Ichigo stood up and looked at the captains.

"Your division will be 13th squad. I hope you will do great job for protecting Soul Society" Yamamoto said.

"Hai!" Ichigo said and turned around and bowed to Captain Commander.

"You're dismissed!" Yamamoto annouced, and Ichigo joined Ukitake, Kyone and Sentarou.

"Congratulations, Ichigo-san! I knew you'd be in our division!" Kyone said happily.

"That's because you knew it all along! You were informed yesterday, before Kurosaki entered Soul Society" Sentarou said angrily.

The doors opened up again. Rukia was waiting outside, excitement in her eyes.

"Well?" she asked, when Ukitake, Kyone, Sentarou and Ichigo stopped in front of her.

It was obvious that she hadn't known before hand. Only ones to know had been captains and vice-captains (in 13th division captain and 3rd seat).

Ichigo grinned and took Rukia into his lap and kissed her with passion and happiness, that he felt at the moment.

"Guess?" he said when they broke apart.

Rukia was rather pink, but after realizing what Ichigo was talking about, she screamed with joy.

"Really?!" she said and laughed.

There they were, in Soul Society, laughing and hugging, Rukia in Ichigo's arms, in love, in front of the captains. And they both were glad that 6th division's captains wasn't present.

--

"Be careful! It's really dangerous!"

"Something like that to appear in here!"

Ichigo and Rukia were with other shinigami from 13th division. They have surrounded one huge hollow, which had appeared in Soul Society, in Rukongai. It was large, like a dinosaur which had a long neck.

This hollow had who heads, almost touching the sky. Its thick tail swung, making shinigami fall to the ground. Its two white faces looked down to the shinigami that had surrounded it.

"We have to bluff. Everyone, go around it, so you have formed a circle. Two attacks from the front so it won't be prepared. It doesn't know which will attack when we have surrounded it completely! I'll be the other one! Who'll attack with me?" Ichigo said, looking the shinigami around him.

He could see from their faces that they didn't want to. No one has thought that this hollow would be so big and strong.

"I will!" he heard a voice bellow.

"Rukia?"

"We've done this before, right? What could go wrong?" Rukia asked, when she stood next to Ichigo.

"Okay, everyone! Surround him, so me and Rukia will kill it!" Ichigo said, and others started to form a circle around the hollow.

The Hollow seemed to be surprised when it was surrounded.

"Now!" Ichigo yelled and jumped in the air with Rukia.

Both of them swung their swords and two heads fell in two. Ichigo and Rukia landed safely on the ground.

"That's was great plan, Kurosaki-san!" one shinigami said.

"You're really as great as they've said you are!" the other said.

"Well, no, its was just..." Ichigo said, but stopped. The hollow let out the horrible scream.

He turned around and saw it wasn't dead. Hollow's two heads, that had cut in half, started to form into something else.

One half became one head and other half became another head. Soon, it had four heads.

"Wh-what the..?" Ichigo said, when he looked at that hollow. He felt how its reiatsu grew stronger, bigger.

"Everyone, get away from it! Rukia..." Ichigo said, but saw that Rukia wasn't running away, she wasn't even near him.

Rukia was in the same place where she had landed, looking in terror at the hollow.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled, but she couldn't hear him.

'Why can't I move? What's this feeling? It feels the same when Kaien-dono was killed. This hollow feels the same as that one who killed him ,but it was eaten by that espada' Rukia thought.

She couldn't hear Ichigo's voice or see how the hollow's head got closer to her, readying to eat her.

"Rukia! Why won't you move?" Ichigo yelled.

When the hollow started to get closer, she didn't move. With flash steps he was able to be faster than the hollow and saved Rukia from being eaten. But he wasn't able to get her away, just push her away from hollow's mouth. But he couldn't do the same for himself.

He felt the hollow's teeth in his shoulder, but because of his speed the hollow wasn't able pick him off the ground, just attack. And because of that Ichigo flew away from the hollow, blood coming from his shoulder, looking defeated.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed when Ichigo fell hard on the ground.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Somehow. There's something weird about this hollow" Ichigo said, "come with me, Rukia" Ichigo said, stood up and stretch out his hand for Rukia.

When she took it, Ichigo used flash steps, so they could get above the hollow.

"As I thought" Ichigo said, when he and Rukia were looking down the hollow's back.

"What the..?" Rukia said.

On hollow's back was a face, a hollow's face. It looked up to them, but it seemed like it wasn't able to see them.

"It seems that this hollow uses its heads to get victims and then throws them in its mouth which is on its back. No one would be thinking about that, when their attention was on the hollow's heads" Ichigo said, looking down on the hollow's back.

"Oi, you guys! Get away from that hollow, I don't want to hurt you!" he yelled at shinigami below them.

"Hai, Kurosaki-san!"

"Now, let's say goodbye to this hollow!" Ichigo said and swung his sword.

"Getsuga tensho!" and from Ichigo's zanpaktou came out huge light that broke the mask on hollow's back.

It let out its last scream, before vanishing in the air.

"You did it, Ichigo!" Rukia said smiling.

"Yeah" Ichigo answered with a smile.

But that was all he could do. He felt his reiatsu depleting, fast. He had used flash steps, but got attacked by the hollow. Before he realized he was falling into the darkness, when he heard Rukia's voice somewhere far away from him, when his eyesight went black. And then he couldn't see anything anymore.

--

''Huh, where am I?'' Ichigo said quietly when he opened his eyes.

"In fourth division, Ichigo-san" said a voice next to him.

A small boy with dark hair and a sad face was standing next to him, notebook in hand.

"Huh, Hanatarou?" Ichigo said, looking at him with amazement.

"Long time no see, huh?" Hanatarou said with a small smile.

"Did you heal me?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, it wasn't such big deal. You didn't have bad injuries. That's really unusual for you, Ichigo-san" Hanatarou said with a laugh.

"Yeah. Oh, by the way, where's Rukia?" he asked.

"Rukia-san went to get some..."

"Ichigo!"

Rukia ran over him and in the heat of the moment accidentally let go of the mug she was holding. Its liquid fell over Hanatarou.

"...water" Hanatarou finished.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hanatarou" Rukia said.

"It's okay. I'll just get towels to clean myself up" Hanatarou said, and was about to leave.

"Hanatarou, thank you. For healing me" Ichigo said.

"No problem, Ichigo-san. It's all I can do for you" Hanatarou said and left the room.

At that moment when Hanatarou had left, Rukia hit Ichigo hard on the face.

"Ouch! What was that for? I'm injured here you know!"

"You idiot! You have to wake up the moment I'm gone?!" Rukia yelled at him.

"Huh? Have I've been unconscious for a long time?" Ichigo asked.

"No, but I waited so long for you to wake up, and when you do, I'm not here. Making me all worried, you idiot" Rukia pouted, not looking at Ichigo.

"I'm sorry. How long did you have to wait for me to come back?" Ichigo asked, smiling at the dark haired girl.

"Couple hours" Rukia said.

'How could've I been unconscious for so long? Before that kind of attack didn't even harm me at all. Is it because I've left my body? Am I not used to living just as a soul?' Ichigo thought.

"By the way, how did you know that the hollow's mask was on its back? Every witnesses has been asking for that" Rukia asked, sitting on the chair next to Ichigo's bed.

"Oh. When that hollow attacked me, I felt it" he said.

"Felt what?"

"Every time a hollow has attacked me by its mouth, trying to eat me, I felt like a little part of my soul was going to be taken by that attack. But now I don't feel it, even when the hollow's attack was hard. I don't know how, but I just thought about the back, somehow" Ichigo said.

"Well I'm glad you did notice it. If you haven't, we would have noticed it 'too' late" Rukia said and put her hand on his.

"And I'm sorry. Because of me, the hollow attacked you" Rukia stated, as her grip on his arm tightened up.

"Don't be. I promised to protect you, didn't I? And if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have realized how to defeat that hollow" Ichigo said and put his hand on Rukia's chin, to raise her head up, which she had lowered.

She smiled a little.

"Nice to see your smiling face again, Rukia" he said, stroking her cheek.

He pulled her hand to get her closer to him, pushed his into her silky hair and pressed his lips against hers. Rukia's hands founded their way to Ichigo's messy orange hair.

"Nice to have you back" Rukia said when they broke apart.

Ichigo smiled at her and was going to pull her under once again for another kiss, but they felt familiar reiatsu. Last time Ichigo has felt that reiatsu, was when he had been still alive. Reiatsu, that has been in his mind in Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo turned around to see Inoue Orihime on the doorstep. In her eyes were tears and her face looked like she wasn't able to comprehend what she has just seen.

"Inoue..." Rukia said and parted from Ichigo. This wasn't the way she wanted Inoue to find out about her and Ichigo.

Ichigo was waiting for Inoue to smile and say something like 'I understand that you care about Kuchiki-san more than me. She has a big influence on your life' or something like that.

But she didn't. Tears welt away and instead of them, anger came into her eyes. Reiatsu started came out of her body when she looked angrily at Rukia and Ichigo.

"Inoue, let me explain..." Rukia said and stood in front of her.

"Koten Zashun" Inoue said and Tsubaki flew out.

Inoue's reiatsu grew even more as did Tsubaki's powers. Tsubaki flew at Rukia, but she jumped away from it. However, Tsubaki flew for counter attack, and this time Rukia wasn't so fast.

Tsubaki hit her hard on the arm, making Rukia take a few steps back from the hit. Blood came rushing from her arm.

'I've never seen Inoue's power so strong!' Ichigo thought when he watch Tsubaki to flew away from Rukia.

But this time it didn't attack Ichigo: it turned back to Rukia.

'It's after her!' was Ichigo's first thought, when he hopped out of his bed and ran in front of Rukia.

Tsubaki hit hard on his chest, making an ugly wound.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said, watching how Ichigo groaned in pain.

Tsubaki flew away and attacked again, but this time Ichigo was ready. When Tsubaki came near him, Ichigo rose his reiatsu so he could protect himself and Rukia from the attack. Tsubaki didn't stop because of his reiatsu, but its speed came down. When it hit Ichigo's chest, it was like someone had pressed his finger against Ichigo's chest. When Tsubaki flew away, Ichigo took his chance to talk with Inoue.

"Inoue, stop this! There's no need for this! Be reasonable and take a grip on yourself! Do you understand who you're attacking?" Ichigo said, looking at the girl.

"Yes, I do. I'm against a person who pretended to be my friend. She knew how I felt about you, and she did this! And so did you, Kurosaki-kun! I told you before I left Soul Society! Yet, you took her, who doesn't even love you as I do? I'm going to kill her so you can see that I'm stronger than Kuchiki-san! You will see, Kurosaki-kun, that I'm worth more of your love than she is!" Inoue said angrily.

Ichigo has never seen her like that. Her reiatsu came up again and Tsubaki's power seemed to raise even more. Ichigo wouldn't be able to reject this attack without Zangetsu, but Zangetsu was next to his bed, far away from him. And what would he have done if he had Zangetsu? Attack Inoue? How could he do that? Inoue was his friend, despite that she was attacking him and Rukia.

There was nothing he could do when Tsubaki started to move. It flew so fast it looked like it was using flash steps. Soon Tsubaki would hit him, but he didn't care. As long as he was able to protect the one he loved the most, he wouldn't move. He closed his eyes, waiting the hit.

But it never came.

"What kind of fuss is going on here?" asked a familiar voice in front of Ichigo.

He opened his eyes and saw something red in front him.

"Renji."

"Yo, Ichigo. Long time no see" Renji said.

"Are you okay? How about Rukia?" he asked, watching Inoue.

Ichigo turned around to see Rukia on her knees.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, helping Rukia up.

"Yeah, how about you?" Rukia asked, touching his chest.

"Nothing at all" Ichigo said, holding Rukia close to him, as afraid she might fell to the ground.

"Renji, what are you doing here? I thought you were in real world with Byakuya?" Ichigo asked.

"We were, but we just got back from there. I felt your reiatsu flare, so I decided to come see what's going on. Your reiatsu usually is really high, but it's only that high when you're fighting. That's why I was little surprised when I found you here with Inoue" Renji said.

"I wasn't fighting at that moment, protecting" Ichigo corrected Renji.

"Ichigo, take Rukia away from this spot" Renji said.

"Like I'd let that happen!" Inoue said, and her reiatsu grew again.

"I think you have to do that" Renji said and a couple of shinigami came behind Inoue.

They grabbed her arms and somehow got her reiatsu to go down. Tsubaki went back and Inoue looked like her normal self. But in her eyes were still that same anger and revenge like a minute ago.

"You have committed enough sins, Inoue Orihime. To fight in a place like this is a bad crime, even when you don't have a zanpactou. Take her into 6th division's jail" Renji ordered.

"Hai, Vice-Captain Abarai!" two shinigami said.

"Wait" Ichigo said.

The two shinigami stopped.

"She attacked against me and Rukia. Shouldn't you take her to 13th division's jail, when me and Rukia both are in 13th division?" Ichigo asked.

Renji looked at him for awhile, then nodded to two shinigami.

"Take her there" he said.

"What are you up to?" Renji asked when Inoue has been taken away.

"She needs an explanation for all of this. I owe her that one. Including why I'm here, how I can be part of Gotei 13 and why I just kissed Rukia. It's important for her to know that" Ichigo said.

"I'll come too. She's my friend, so I owe her too" Rukia said and clutched Ichigo's kimono.

"What happened in here? I just felt your reiatsu, Ichigo-san, so what..?" Hanatarou ran to the room.

"Huh? Ichigo-san? Rukia-san? You're both hurt? What just happened in here?" Hanatarou asked, confused.

"Sorry Hanatarou. Could you heal Rukia, even though you just healed me?" Ichigo asked, little smile on his face.

Hanatarou sighed.

"Sure, come here Rukia-san" Hanatarou said and pointed to the chair next to Ichigo's bed.

Rukia sat on the chair and Ichigo on his bed, while Hanatarou started to heal Rukia. Renji stayed back.

"Ichigo, what happened?" he asked.

"What you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Inoue isn't that kind of person who attacks people so often. Matter of fact, I've never seen her fight before. Fighting with you was most defiantly a first. That's kind of suspicious" Renji said, raising his eyebrows.

Ichigo sighed.

"She caught us, me and Rukia. We weren't able to see her since we came here, so it was a shock. This was not the way I wanted her to find out about it. We were going to do that after my division was announced, but we couldn't find her. And this morning we were given a

mission. And now she found out like this" Ichigo said while rubbing his head.

"Your turn, Ichigo-san" Hanatarou said and turned around to heal him.

"Thanks, Hanatarou. Rukia, when I'm healed, do you think we should visit Inoue?" he asked.

"Yeah, she might be able to clear her mind after she hears us out" Rukia said nodding.

--

Ichigo and Rukia entered the 13th division's cells. The guard pointed to the cell where Inoue was being kept.

"Inoue? It's me and Rukia" Ichigo said, standing in front of the jail.

He could see Inoue's legs, everything else was in the shadows.

"We owe you an explanation, Inoue" Rukia said, not able to look at the cell.

She felt so bad to betray her friend, even when she had hated her for awhile, when she had told Ichigo that she loved him.

"We never wanted you to find out about it like this. We wanted to tell you, but we couldn't find you yesterday and this morning we were on a mission. When you caught us I was recovering from injuries I got from that mission" Ichigo said.

"But you have to understand, Inoue. I knew how you felt about me, but my own feelings didn't respond to you. I couldn't answer you at that moment when you left to Soul Society. All this time while I've been in the living world I've been thinking how I'm going to tell you that my heart belonged to someone else. But you have to understand that I love Rukia, and I'm ready to do anything for her. I already left the living world and joined the Gotei 13. My life is now in Soul Society, and I want you to live in the living world when it's safe for you to go back there. You can live there and help people, you have the power to defeat hollows. I know you can do that, Inoue. And I hope you can accept this one day and we can friends again. Me and Rukia are both your friends, and we never wanted to hurt you like that" Ichigo concluded finishing his heart filled speech.

Rukia looked at him. She knew how much this hurt Ichigo, to hurt his friend. Ichigo wanted to protect the ones that are close to him. But because he wanted to protect her, Rukia, the most, Ichigo's own friend had turned against him.

"Inoue, it's just like Ichigo says. We will always be your friends, no matter what. And even when you now feel terrible, I know you'll find someone one day" Rukia said and put her hand on the bars.

She then felt something odd, that was coming from Inoue's cell.

"Well, what do you say, Inoue? Can you show your face and make a deal? Be friends again?" Ichigo said, and smiled a little.

There was no answer.

"Inoue?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, there's something wrong with Inoue. I'm having an odd feeling from her cell" Rukia said.

"Oi, you!" Ichigo called the guard, "Can you open this up?"

The guard opened it and Ichigo and Rukia walked in, Rukia first.

Inoue was sitting in the corner of the cell.

"Inoue, are you okay?" Ichigo asked, when Rukia went closer.

Ichigo could see, even when she was in the shadows, that Rukia has froze. He could feel the fear from Rukia's mind.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked and walked closer to two girls. And he saw what was wrong.

Yes, Inoue was sitting, but not entirely herself.

Her head was chopped off, which laid next to her body. Blood was all around her, on the walls and on the floor. Her shirt was dark red because of the blood. Her eyes looked dead. Eyes, that didn't have any life in them anymore, like they were glass. But in those eyes were an accusing look, when they watched their owner's friends.

**--**

**Edited by Neko.Writer- Is it wrong to say that I'm happy Orihime died? (Pondering to self) Nope!**

**Thanks to Neko.Writer to editing this one too (she's a nice person you know).**


	4. Chapter 4

It was quiet. The only sound was wind. It blew over Sereitei, that cold wind. It felt like it was telling everyone that something was missing. And Ichigo and Rukia knew what emptiness it was.

They stood at the edge of Sereitei where the graveyard was. Rukia stood next to Ichigo, holding his hand tightly, tears falling from her eyes. Sado and Ishida were standing behind them, like everyone from Gotei 13 who had met and known Inoue Orihime.

Ichigo watched as Inoue's coffin was lowered into the whole. He wouldn't take his eyes away from it, but he wished he could.

Hadn't he promised, swore that he would protect his friends? And now, because of him, Inoue was dead. She had taken her own life away. Inoue wasn't that kind of person who would take her own life away. She always stayed away from being depressed. Had she loved Ichigo so desperately that she had taken her own life away when she had seen Ichigo with Rukia?

--

The burial was over, Rukia and Ichigo were heading back to 13th division.

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo turned around, and saw Ishida and Sado running towards him.

"Ishida? Chad?"

SMACK!

Ichigo took few steps back and almost hit the ground.

He looked at the boy with glasses.

"What the hell was that for, Ishida?" he yelled.

"You really don't know?" Ishida asked, and Ichigo noticed that Ishida's usually calm voice was shaking.

"It... It's your fault that Inoue-san is dead, Kurosaki!" Ishida yelled.

"Ishida! What are you accusing him for?" Rukia yelled, and stood in the middle of two men.

"You knew very well how Inoue-san felt for you, and then you come here with Kuchiki-san?! Weren't you thinking at all how Inoue-san would feel about that?" Ishida asked, his calm voice still absent.

"When I came to Soul Society I thought I could see Inoue as soon as possible to explain to her what had happened between me and Rukia. And how I've felt about her for a long time now. But I couldn't do that. We had a mission and all..." Ichigo tried to explain to Ishida.

"Missions my ass! You were just busy screwing that Kuchiki!" Ishida yelled.

"She's a worthless shinigami who just came to our lives and ruined them! Without her Inoue-san wouldn't have died! Without her, me and Sado-kun wouldn't be in this stinking place, healing and hiding from the enemy! Without her we wouldn't have became your friends, Kurosaki, Inoue-san would have seen who the real men are! Kuchiki ruined everything from the start! She ruined even your life, Kurosaki! Admit it! You wouldn't ever have abandon your family for someone like her, if she hadn't turn you into shinigami!" Ishida yelled.

He was about to say something else, when Ichigo pushed him to the wall as hard as he could. A dent formed in the wall behind Ishida. He breathed heavily, but his anger stayed when he looked Ichigo in the eye.

"You better take that back!" Ichigo said, holding tight on Ishida's lapel.

"Hell no! You and her are the cause of Inoue-san's death!" Ishida yelled.

"You can blame me as much as you like, but don't you dare pull Rukia into this! It was my own fault for not telling Inoue about it! Do you really think it doesn't haunt me? What happened to her and why it happened?! I blame myself for that, for not protecting her enough! It's my fault, and not Rukia's! So you better take back what you just said about her, because she's nothing like that!" Ichigo yelled at Ishida's face, loosing his grip.

Ishida looked at Ichigo for awhile, before that anger disappeared from his eyes. Ichigo took his hand away from him.

"I'm sorry, Kuchiki-san. I don't know why I said that" Ishida grumbled, looking at the ground.

"Don't worry about it" Rukia said, even though she was shocked about what Ishida had just accused her of.

'Does he really think about me like that? And does Ichigo think about me the way Ishida just said?' Rukia thought, looking at the Quincy.

"Kurosaki" Ishida shouted, when Ichigo was walking back to Rukia.

"Hmh?" Ichigo raised his head to look at him.

"Tonight I will return to real world. I will hate shinigami from now on even more than usually. And keep this in mind, Kurosaki. You're the shinigami that I will hate the most. And if we ever are going to meet again, you will be my enemy, despite the situation" Ishida said, before disappearing.

Ichigo didn't follow him.

"What about you, Chad? Do you hate me too?" Ichigo asked, not looking at his tall friend.

"No. It was Inoue's own decision, what she did to herself. But I'm leaving tonight too. So I hope I'll see you soon, Ichigo, Kuchiki" Sado said.

"Yeah, I hope for that too" Ichigo said, and looked at Sado.

Ichigo could smile a little, even though it was hard. Sado gave him the same smile, before he started to walk away from two shinigami.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Rukia asked, walking closer to Ichigo.

"I'm not sure. It feels just so unreal what just happened" Ichigo said and putting a hand on his face.

"But what about you? Ishida hurt you badly with those words" Ichigo asked, removing his hand away from his face to Rukia's shoulder.

"I'm fine. It's natural for people to yell at others when they have lost someone close to them. Besides, its not like that was the first time I've been yelled at" Rukia said smiling a little.

Ichigo sighed and stroked her cheek, but Rukia felt that Ichigo wasn't present while doing that,

"Do you really blame yourself that much for Inoue's death?" Rukia asked.

"Of course! It was my fault for not telling her about us" Ichigo said, looking at Rukia with a face that told why she didn't feel the same way.

"Don't you think it's kind of strange? Inoue was never that kind of person? I can understand attacking us, but killing herself? No, there's something fishy" Rukia said and bite her thumb nail.

"So, do you think that Inoue was killed?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, but you shouldn't blame yourself for her death. Everyone in Sereitei thinks the same way I do, so please, lighten up. I can't stand you like that" Rukia said and kicked his shin.

"Ouch!"

Ichigo rubbed his leg, but smiled at Rukia.

"You have odd ways to get me in a better mood" he said and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Of course! Otherwise you wouldn't take me seriously" Rukia said kissing him back.

"Now, lets go back. Ukitake-san must be waiting for us" Ichigo said taking Rukia's hand in his own.

--

Ichigo woke. Sun was shining from the window into his eyes. He put a hand on his forehead, trying to understand what happened recently.

It had been three weeks since Inoue passed away. Ichigo didn't blame himself so much anymore. That was because of what Rukia had said. And she had been right. There was something suspicious in Inoue's death which made Soul Society investigate it. Ichigo had overheard Ukitake and Hitsugaya's conversation, Gotei 13 suspects Aizen.

A little voice made Ichigo snap from his thoughts.

Rukia turned in her sleep pushing herself closer to Ichigo getting some warmth in her naked body.

Ichigo smiled wrapping his arms around the little shinigami. He smelled her hair and smiled at the simple joy of just being next to her.

This was their third time in bed at Soul Society. Byakuya was there now and extremely cautions where Rukia slept.

Before, Byakuya had commanded Rukia to sleep in the Kuchiki mansion every night. Then Ukitake lost his nerve and told Byakuya that Rukia should sleep in her division's headquarters, if something should happen.

Byakuya had agreed to that, but came every night to check that Rukia was in her room (this was really getting on Ukitake's nerves), so Rukia could come to sleep with Ichigo once or twice a week.

During this time Ichigo had missed Rukia so much that it hurt him. He was amazed that they had slept enough last night.

Ichigo smiled when he recalled last night in his mind.

Rukia had done things to his body that he had never even imagined. She had bite him, sucked on him, licked him. She almost ate him during the night. She had made him explode so many times that Ichigo hadn't kept up with it.

He shivered a little when he remembered how she had sucked his most sensitive place. He smiled again and kissed her head.

He startled when he felt lips on his chest.

"What the hell are you jumping at? I can't sleep here, you know" Rukia said and raised her head to meet Ichigo's eyes.

"Sorry" Ichigo said grinning.

"Not gonna accept it. This is our day off and you woke me up early. You deserve a punishment" Rukia said, an evil grin came to her face.

"Oh really and what kind of... aaahh."

Ichigo stopped talking when he felt grip in his crotch. He moaned with pleasure when Rukia started to kiss his neck.

He pulled her closer into a passionate kiss.

Rukia moaned a little when she felt how Ichigo hardened. She knew he was ready to get inside her, but she didn't want to stop this yet. She wants to feel Ichigo's body close to hers. His warm and exited body.

Rukia's hands went to Ichigo's butt and she squeezed it, which made Ichigo startle and push her into a more passionate kiss.

Ichigo separated his lips from Rukia's and strained himself on top of her...

_Knock, knock._

"Ichigo-san! Are you awake? Captain Ukitake needs you right away!" Kyone's voice boomed from other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Tell Ukitake-san that I'll be there in a minute!" Ichigo yelled back, hoping he could just let it be.

He heard Kyone walked away, and then sighed looking down at Rukia.

"It can't be helped. If Ukitake-san needs me, he probably needs you too. It would be too odd if you weren't in your room then we would come in the same time to meet him" Ichigo said, when he stood up. He could feel how he was lowering.

"Captain Ukitake knows about us anyways" Rukia said to Ichigo, wrapping sheets around herself.

"I'm not worried about Ukitake-san. I'm worried about Sentarou and Kyone. After that the word would spread throughout Sereitei and after that Byakuya would tear my head off" Ichigo said, starting to dress.

"Byakuya-nii-sama already knows about us. Do you think he's gotten over protective just for fun?" Rukia asked raising her eyebrows, while gathering her clothes.

"He just doesn't want to admit it to himself. That's why he checks on you. So he would prove to himself that we aren't sleeping together" Ichigo said, now fully dressed.

"You seem to be thinking the same way as nii-sama" Rukia said smiling.

"I would think that way too if I had little sister" Ichigo said, picking up Zangetsu.

Rukia stalled. Ichigo had forgotten his family.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, looking at Rukia's startled face.

"Nothing" Rukia said nodding her head.

"KUCHIKI-SAN! Captain, Kuchiki-san isn't in her room!" they suddenly heard Kyone's voice.

"I think she's somewhere near by" Ukitake said in a rather amused voice.

"I think I'll go outside. I can say I woke up early and had left. See you in there" Rukia said kissing Ichigo goodbye.

Ichigo pushed her closer so she couldn't separate from him so fast.

"Yeah, see you soon" Ichigo said quietly, when Rukia jumped out of the window.

--

Rukia walked to the fountain that was in 13th division's garden. Somehow she was shocked by the fact that Ichigo had already forgotten his family, even though she had known it all along. Maybe it was because Rukia could still remember his family. His family was the reason he had become shinigami; so he could protect them from the hollow.

But it was a rule. Becoming a shinigami, the soul forgets its family in the living world. Living in Rukongai, the soul can still remember its life in the living world, but if it becomes shinigami, it forgets them. This because it would disturb shinigami missions in the living world if he wanted to see his family members or protect only them.

"Kuchiki-san!" .

Kyone walked over her.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" Kyone said out of breathe.

"I'm sorry. I woke up so early that I decided to go outside" Rukia said smiling to Kyone.

"It's okay. Come, Captain wants to see you. Ichigo-san is already there" Kyone said, as Rukia started to follow her.

"Ah, Kuchiki. You were found." Ukitake said behind his tea cup.

"She was outside, even though I looked there over a hundred times" Kyone said, before she walked out of the room.

"You must have found a real good hiding place, if Kyone couldn't find you" Ukitake said smiling, looking at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Mm... yeah" Rukia said, a little blush on her face, when she sat next to Ichigo on the floor.

Ukitake smiled.

"I presume you both slept well" Ukitake said, smiling even wider behind his tea cup.

Now both Ichigo and Rukia blushed greatly.

"O-o-of course, Ukitake-san! You have nice beds in here" Ichigo said, getting even more nervous from Ukitake's hints.

"Good, but I have an affair with both of you." Ukitake said, his face getting more serious.

Rukia and Ichigo straightened up.

"After Inoue Orihime's death, there had been more hollows in Rukongai and in the living world. This gives an even more suspicious voice to Inoue's death" Ukitake said.

"Do you think it's Aizen?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, and so do other captains" Ukitake said, but now his face was even darker, as if he was hiding something from them

"What is it, Captain Ukitake?" Rukia asked.

"I know you won't like what I'm going to say next, but bare with me" Ukitake said, Ichigo and Rukia nodded.

"What we had discussed with other captains, it seems that Inoue was killed by an arrancar, or more specific espada, or..." Ukitake sighed a little.

"Or what?" Ichigo and Rukia asked.

"Or she faked her own death and joined the arrancar, this time of her own free will" Ukitake said.

Ichigo and Rukia were stunned.

"That... that can't be true" Rukia said in a small voice.

"Inoue was sent to the cell because she attacked you and Ichigo-kun, and we all knew why. That was the real Inoue Orihime. We can't be sure if she killed herself, because at that time there weren't any guards. This just increases the fact that arrancar had something to do with this" Ukitake said.

Ichigo slammed his fist to the ground.

"Why are you telling us this now? It had been three weeks since Inoue died!" he yelled.

"Because we weren't sure. Guards didn't want to tell that there hadn't been anyone during that time when Inoue died. They didn't want to show us that they had made a mistake. Also Unohana's report was late because all the wounded from the hollows. We got this information late last night. Also, we started to investigate this thing later on, because everyone thought that Inoue really had killed herself. If Kuchiki hadn't talked to me about this matter, we wouldn't be talking about this right now" Ukitake said.

Ichigo looked at Rukia.

'She put a start to all of this?' he thought to himself.

"Now, I want you to be ready for any kind of missions, here or in the living world" Ukitake said and walked to the door. He was about to open it, when he stopped.

"I don't know for certain yet, but we might attack in Hueco Mundo again, so I want you to be ready for that. But, Ichigo-kun, don't go on your own this time. We aren't sure if this is a trap. This time Soul Society will help you save Inoue Orihime" Ukitake said, walking out of the room, to leave the stunned Ichigo and Rukia behind him.

"Are you relieved?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, thanks Rukia" Ichigo said.

"For what?"

"You heard what Ukitake-san said. You were the one to discuss this with him this matter in the first place" Ichigo said and smiled at her.

"Nah, I just couldn't watch your lazy ass so depressed" Rukia said, stood up and kicked Ichigo's leg.

"Ouch! You little..!" Ichigo said standing up.

Rukia couldn't run away, when Ichigo had already cornered her. He pushed her closer, kissed her, starting to tickle her lips with his tongue. Rukia opened her mouth to let his tongue explore her mouth.

When Ichigo separated from her and was going to come again, she stopped him.

"We shouldn't, not in here, at least. This is Captain Ukitake's room. Think… if he comes and finds us…" Rukia said.

Ichigo looked kind of disappointed, when he let go of her.

"Fine then. Let's go" Ichigo said, and started to walk out the door.

"Go where?" Rukia asked.

"What do you think? My room of course" Ichigo said grinning.

"No way, not at this hour. Are you mad or something?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, madly in love with you" Ichigo said.

This made Rukia blush, and she didn't even notice that Ichigo had come to take her hand and dragged her to the hallway.

"Stop it" she said, when she realized what was happening.

She tried to get away from his grip, but that just made Ichigo smile. He threw her up on his shoulder, so her face would be on his backside.

"Let me down you idiot!" Rukia yelled, even though she was laughing.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, not able to be mad at him anymore.

"Yes, what do you think you are doing, Kurosaki?" asked a cold voice, which made both Ichigo and Rukia stop.

Ichigo turned slowly around to face one cold face.

Kuchiki Byakuya was standing behind him, looking like he was ready to use his bankai against Ichigo without any hesitation.

**Edited by Neko.Writer. Thank you for doing this, middle of school and everything.**

**Thanks again, even when it's late, but don't worry I understand. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah... H-hi Byakuya. Long time no see" Ichigo said, trying to smile to sixth division's captain, lowering Rukia back to the ground at the same time.

Kuchiki stayed silent. His cold blue eyes looked Ichigo.

"Funny thing that you came here just now! You see, I was... err... just trying to get Rukia to the 4th division. See, her arm is really hurting. Isn't it Rukia?" Ichigo said, turning around to see Rukia.

She realized the hint and took her left arm on his right.

"Yes, it's really hurting me! I don't know how it went like this, but we really have to go now, nii-sama" Rukia said, turned around and Ichigo followed her.

"Don't you dare to turn your back on me, Kurosaki Ichigo" Byakuya said, with his most dangerous voice.

Ichigo stopped and turned around, just in time to see Byakuya using shunpo to get in front of him and piercing his blade against Ichigo's throat.

"And don't you dare to lie to me" he hissed.

"The same goes for you too, Rukia" Byakuya said, not taking his eyes from Ichigo's face.

"Now, now, calm down, Byakuya" Ichigo said.

He definently didn't want to fight him again.

Byakuya looked at him, before taking the blade away from his throat and disappearing. But Ichigo saw where he was heading.

He turned around again just in time to see how Byakuya appeared in front of Rukia, pressing his blade now against her throat. Rukia's eyes widen.

"Nii... -sama..?"

Byakuya raised his sword and was about to swing it down, but Ichigo was faster.

He shunpoed in front of Byakuya to his blade against his bare hand.

"Ichigo" Rukia breathed.

"What the hell are you doing, Byakuya? Do you understand what you're doing?" Ichigo asked, blood tripping from his palm.

"Do you love her?" Byakuya asked, so suddenly that Ichigo almost dropped the blade.

"W-what?"

"Answer the question" Byakuya said, pushing his blade harder against Ichigo's palm.

"Yes, I love her. And if you try anything like that again, I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands" Ichigo said, grabbing the blade hard to swing it away from him.

Byuakuya looked shocked at first how Ichigo had pushed his sword away. Then he stood back and withdraw his sword.

"That's good" he said.

"Oi, what are you doing? I thought you were going to attack me" Ichigo said confused.

"I just wanted to see how much she means to you. No matter how much I look down on you, Kurosaki Ichigo, it seems you can take better care of Rukia than I. After all, I promised to Hisana to protect Rukia. I just passed that job to someone else" Byakuya said, turned around and falsh stepped away.

"Did... did he just gave us his blessing?" Ichigo asked, turning around to see Rukia.

"In a very unpleasant way."

"I think so" Rukia said, still amazed what her brother had almost done to her.

"Hey, Rukia, what's that on your neck?" Ichigo asked, kneeling down to see her neck better.

"That's... that bastard! It's blood! I'll kill him!" Ichigo said angrily.

"Does it hurt?" he asked more concerned.

"No, not at all. I didn't even notice it before you spotted it" Rukia said, trying to feel her neck.

"Come here" Ichigo said, pulled Rukia into his lap and licked her blood away.

She shivered from his sudden action.

"Now it's healed" Ichigo said, and kissed the little wound in her neck.

"Your healing abilities are way better than in 4th division" Rukia said, playing with his orange hair and looking him in the eyes.

Ichigo just smiled and pulled her even closer to touch her lips. Just when they've got the kiss to the passionate level, heard a voice.

"Ichigo-san! Kuchiki!"

'It just Kyone. She can knock on the door. I don't want to stop yet' Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo-san! Kuch... Ah, umm, sorry, Ichigo-san?"

Ichigo came back to reality when he heard Kyone's voice next to him.

'Fuck, we weren't in my room!' he thought when he separated from Rukia and stood up.

"What business you have Kyone?" Ichigo asked, blushing really heavely, Rukia next to him looking the same.

"Uh, Captain Ukitake wants to meet both of you. Well, it's the captain meeting so all captains wants to meet you" Kyone said.

"What? We're are invited to the captain meeting?" Rukia asked, and her blush left in a second.

"Yes, follow me" Kyone said and started walking, Ichigo and Rukia following her.

"Damn you, Rukia. Why didn't you alert me that we're in the hallway?" Ichigo hissed to Rukia.

"Don't blame me. I couldn't help it" Rukia said, a little blush coming to her face.

"What do you mean you couldn't help it?" Ichigo asked.

"I- I just couldn't help it. Deal that okay?" Rukia said annoyed.

Ichigo didn't want to ask anymore, because he was afraid that Rukia might get really mad at him for doing that. And he hated when she got angry with him.

Just when they were one corner away from 1st squad head quartes, Rukia spoke up.

"I was so taken by that kiss. I coulnd't hear, smell, sense, feel or see anything else but you. That's why I didn't realize that Kyone was heading towards us, okay?" Rukia said.

Ichigo just looked at her, but couldn't say a thing when he realized where they were. In front of the 1st squad doors.

"Come inside" called a voice and the doors opened.

Ichigo and Rukia walked in the room to face 8 captains, because two of them were in the living world

"Welcome Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia. We have an information for you" the captain commander said.

Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widened.

'Could it be about Inoue?' they both thought.

"I'm sure you guessed it already. Yes, we spotted Inoue Orihime from Hueco Mundo. Well, we were made to spot it" captain commander said, looked at his vice-captain, who turned out the lights and a hologram came middle of the floor.

It looked like someone was taking picture with video camera. Something switched inside of Ichigo's stomach when he saw who came in the picture. Aizen Sousuke smiled to hologram's watchers.

"Hello, shinigami in Gotei 13" he said with that smile which annoyed Rukia the most.

"Yes, I'm back, as you're aware that you weren't able to kill me last time we meet. I have something to tell you, what you might have realized by yourself already. Yes, Inoue Orihime has rejoined us in here Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra was the one to bring her back. If you don't believe me, I think this makes you change your minds" Aizen said and showed the hair pins, which Inoue always carried around.

"Now that Orihime had rejoined us, I can use the Hōgyoku because of her powers. Well, she said she could do it if I used it to special someone. Kurosaki Ichigo" Aizen said and an evil smile came to his face.

"Now I have to go. No, wait, there's still something. I have new espadas with me, and one of them is the girl we were just talking about."

And the hologram went out.

Ichigo's head was spinning. Inoue was healing Hōgyoku so Aizen could use it against him. And Inoue was an... espada?

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Do you agree with us that this video was real?" captain commander asked.

"Yes" Ichigo said.

"Good, then we're sending you into Hueco Mundo. You can take anyone from Soul Society with you, even captains. I want you to finish what we could't last time, destroy Hōgyoku" captain commander.

"I understand" Ichigo said.

"Wait a minute, captain commander!" Rukia said and stepped forward and kneeled down.

"You can't sent Ichigo in there. You heard what Aizen said, he'll use Hōgyoku's powers against Ichigo. It would be a murder to send him there!" Rukia said.

"It's okay, Rukia. I would have gone even if I hadn't been ordered" Ichigo said.

Rukia looked at him, fear in her eyes.

"Ichi... go?"

"When I can leave?" Ichigo asked from captain commander.

"The day after tomorrow morning" captain commander said, "I hope you have decided you accompany by tomorrow evening. You're dismissed."

Ichigo turned around to walk away, and Rukia followed him. When they had left the room, Rukia turned to face him.

"Why..?" she started.

"Come" Ichigo said, got her arm and shunpo away, to the garden of 13th squad, to their own special spot.

"Why did you said 'yes'? Why are you running into Aizen's trap? If you're out of the way, it's over" Rukia said, tears in her eyes.

"I have to do it" Ichigo said, looking away from Rukia.

"Why? Don't say you are going to try save Inoue? You heard Aizen by yourself. Inoue is an espada now. She can't come back" Rukia said.

"You never know" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, don't be stupid. Inoue left because you didn't love her. What are you going to say to her? That now you do love her?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo didn't say anything.

Tears fell from Rukia's eyes and she breathed heavily.

"You... you are going to do that, right?" Rukia asked, only talking to Ichigo's back and not getting any answer.

"So... so you're really... really going to choose her over me... aren't you?" Rukia asked through her sobs.

She was going to turn around and run away, when Ichigo seized her arm. She turn to see his face and saw tears in his eyes, and a small smile on his face.

"This is harder than I thought. I thought that if I make you believe I don't care about you anymore, you wouldn't come with me to Hueco Mundo. But acting cold against you is a lot of harder than against anyone else. Just thinking about you running away from me kills me more than all the espadas killing me at the same time" Ichigo said and pulled her closer.

Rukia pressed her face against his chest, tears falling from her face to his clothes.

"You idiot. Do you really think that I wouldn't come with you even when you act like that" she said.

"Don't go vanishing from me this time like last time" Ichigo said, pushing her closer to him.

"As long as you don't do the same" Rukia said softly.

--

Ichigo stood in front of the senkaimon. People had gathered around him. Some of them were coming with him, others were just saying their goodbyes.

He looked the people who he had picked. From 3rd squad Kira Izuru (Ichigo had a feeling that he had some unsolved business with Ichimaru Gin). From 4th squad Captain Unohana and Vice-captain Kotetsu. After all they were heading to battelfield, healing techniques were never unneccary. From 6th division Byakuya and Renji, from 7th division Captain Komamura and Vice-captain Iba, from 8th division Captain Kyoraku, from 10th squad Tousihiro and Rangiku-san, from 11th division Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kenpachi and Yachiru (well, Kenpachi had come even if Ichigo hadn't asked him to come with them), and from 13th squad Captain Ukitake. And of course, Rukia. She was standing next to him. Because of her, he felt so easy to leaving to Hueco Mundo.

Because in Soul Society wasn't port to Hueco Mundo they had to go to Urahara and from there into Hueco Mundo.

"Okay, everyone's ready?" Ichigo asked and turned around to senkaimon.

The gate opened and he walked through it with Rukia and everyone else. On the other side they saw Urahara shop and its owner in front of the door.

"Welcome Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, and fellow shinigami" Urahara said, "please follow me."

Urahara turned around and walked inside, Ichigo and the others following him. When Ichigo was about to enter the shop, he felt reiatsu. He couldn't reconize it but it felt so familiar. Then he heard a yell.

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo turned around to see two boys running towards him. Other one had dressed up in white clothes, had dark hair and glasses. The other one tall and dark with dark skin. Ichigo had a feeling that he knew these people, but couldn't reconize them before they were standing in front of him.

"Ishida? Chad?" he said, like making sure he was right.

"We're coming you. We heard what had happened to Inoue from Urahara-san" Chad said with his low voice.

"Kurosaki, look, I'm sorry what happened last time. I didn't know what..." Ishida started.

"Don't think about it. Let's go inside, so we can get started" Ichigo said.

Ishida and Sado walked in and Ichigo was about to follow them, when he had this odd feeling. Like he had been there before, or like he had lived there.

Rukia, who had stayed behind with Ichigo, noticed his uneasiness.

"Ichigo, let's go. Everyone's waiting for us" Rukia said and took his hand on her own.

She didn't want Ichigo's memory come back now. It would just trouble things.

Downstares others were waiting for them.

"Ready?" Urahara asked.

"Do you have have to ask?" Ichigo said.

Urahara smiled and opened the gate to Hueco Mundo. Ichigo jumped in, his friends following, Rukia by his side.


	6. Chapter 6

"Here again, huh?" Rukia said, looking around the desert.

This time they had gotten almost to Las Noches front yard.

'Uraha seemed to have gotten better in this thing' Ichigo thought.

"So, Ichigo, where we go now?" Kenpachi asked.

"Huh? Why are you asking me? Haven't you been in here before?" Ichigo asked, sweat dropping.

"That time I just followed your reiatsu, and didn't really pay attention where I was going" Kenpachi said.

"Since when you have been able to sence other people's reiatsus?" Ichigo said under his breathe.

Then they heard a loud voice.

"Ittygo!!"

And Ichigo felt a hard hit on his lower stomach.

"N- N- Nel?" he said, cathing his breathe.

"Yet, you've come back, Ittygo!" Nel said with a voice Ichigo could hardly understand.

(AN: When Nel is saying letter 's', she pronouce its as 't'.)

"Yes I did. Nel, there's something I want to ask from you" Ichigo said, kneeled in front of Nel to face her.

"How much do you know what have been happening in Las Noches after we left?"

"Nel knowt everything!" Nel said happily.

"You do?"

"Why would Nel be thit clote to Lat Nochet if I couldn't be in with Lat Nochet't butinett? Huh, Ittygo?" Nel asked.

"Yeah, that's true" Ichigo said.

"You came back for that girl? The one who lovet Ittygo, and hat turned into Etpada?" Nel asked.

"Yes, do you know where she is, Nel?" Ichigo asked, skipping the part "The one who loves Ichigo".

"Tomewhere in Lat Nochet. I can guide you" Nel said.

"Well, I don't think if that's necessary. There's lot of us and we've been here before. Thanks anyway, Nel" Ichigo said and started to walk away, and others started to follow them.

"No, wait, Ittygo! Thatt not the right way to go! Follow me, Ittygo!" Nel yelled after him.

Ichigo sighed.

"Fine then" he said and grabbed Rukia's hand into his.

When they walked through doors, Ichigo heard something falling top of them. He seized Rukia's hand and took her closer to him, jumped away from the door and grabbed Zangetsu with his other hand.

In front of the door had dropped a large stone door. Ichigo was in the room alone with Rukia and Nel.

"What the..?" Rukia started.

Ichigo loosened his grip from Zangetsu as well from Rukia, but didn't let go of her hand.

He walked to the door.

"Oi! Renji! Ikkaku! Kenpachi! Can you hear me?!" he yelled to the door.

"Ichigo! Are you both alright? You and Rukia?!" Renji answered.

"Yes we are! Renji do you think that there might be a way to we catching you guys again?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, I think... Hey what was that?! Rangiku-san and Captain Hitsuguya just disappeared!!" Renji yelled and Ichigo and Rukia startled.

"Renji, what's happening in there?!" Rukia yelled through the door, hitting her fists into it.

"There's traps! People get falling to the ground!" Renji yelled back.

"Ikkaku-san! Yumichika-san!" they heard Renji yelling.

"Ichigo, Rukia! Get away from here! These traps will follow you to the other side of the door! Run away from here!" Renji yelled to them.

"Chad! Ishida! Captain!" Renji yelled, and then they could heard how Renji started to scream and his voice became faint.

Rukia slapped her hand on her mouth.

"Renji... Nii-sama..." she whispered.

"Don't worry. They'll be alright" Ichigo said, and put his hand around her shoulder.

"Nel, what the hell is happening in here?" Ichigo asked, turning his face to little girl.

"I'm torry, Ittygo, but I can't watch you being with other woman" Nel said and walked to the shadows.

"What? Nel, wait!" Ichigo said and was about to start walking after her, when he felt how the floor was disappearing under his feet.

He saw how a big hole appeared under him, to swallow him and Rukia.

Ichigo was about to toss Rukia away from him, so she would be safe, but Rukia had tangled herself in Ichigo, so they were falling together.

--

"Ichigo? Are you okay?"

Ichigo opened his eyes to see Rukia in the darkness.

"Yeah, I'm alright. How about you?" Ichigo asked, raising up.

He used his hands to feel Rukia's face if there were any bruises.

"Yeah, I'm alright" Rukia said.

"How long was I passed out?" Ichigo asked.

"Not for long. You dropped first, but you were unconscious about five minutes" Rukia said.

"I see" Ichigo said and stood up.

"But hell, I can't see a thingin here. Do you have anything to light this place up?" Ichigo asked from Rukia.

"How about this?" heard a voice behind him.

Ichigo turned around to see some white light. It took awhile before his eyes could see who was holding the light. When he could see the person, he grabbed Zangetsu and stepped closer to Rukia.

In the light stood Grimmjow.

"Welcome back, Kurosaki" Espada said, smiling widely.

Ichigo didn't answer, just stared him.

"Aren't you going to say anything? Like asking where Inoue Orihime is?" Grimmjow asked.

"I know where she is, and what she is" Ichigo said, gritting his teeth.

"How... How it was possible to made Inoue into Espada?" Rukia asked behind Ichigo.

Grimmjow's eyes focused on Rukia, and he smiled.

"In the way same I came into Espada. We killed her, eat her soul, she became hollow and then into Espada. She really wanted to turn into Espada. She turned into one of us in a week. Usually it takes about ten years" Grimmjow said, looking at Rukia with curiosity.

"Didn't I kill you once?" he asked from her, stepping closer to Rukia, so Rukia was able to smell his scent.

"I was about to ask you the same question" Ichigo said, stepping in the middle of those two.

"Hah! Kurosaki, you didn't kill me, you just defeated me, that's all!" Grimmjow said, laughing at Ichigo.

"And that chic behind you, is Kuchiki Rukia-chan, right?" Grimmjow asked.

Rukia's eyes widened. How could this espada know her name?

"That Inoue talks about her, how she took her precious Kurosaki-kun away from her. If I were you Kurosaki, I would have left that girl in Soul Society, because she'll be killed in here for sure" Grimmjow said.

Then he disappeared.

"And when she dies she can become Vasto Lorde and my Fraccion. And I can replace her dear Ichigo-kun" heard Grimmjow's voice again.

Rukia felt hand on her neck and breathe on her skin, when those words have been spoken. And then... lips touching her skin and a tongue licking her neck.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!!" Ichigo yelled, shunpoed against Grimmjow and pushed him against the wall and pressing Zangetsu against Grimmjow's throat.

"So, she's your weak spot" Grimmjow said smiling, and licked his lips.

"Can't blame you. She tastes amazing."

"You little..."

"Don't get so heat up, Kurosaki. And if I were you, I would chose that route" Grimmjow said and pointed a tunnel behind them.

"And you can keep the light!" Grimmjow said and then he vanished, permanently this time.

Ichigo's rage started to loose and he turned around to face Rukia.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry. I should have been more cautions about his actions" Ichigo said, walked over to Rukia, who still seemed to be shocked about what have just happened.

"Y- yeah I'm alright" Rukia said, when Ichigo kneeled in front of her.

"Where... where did he kiss you?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia raise her hand and put her fingers to the spot where she could still feel the wetness of Grimmjow.

Ichigo stood up and walked behind her, took her fingers away from the spot and placed his own lips on her skin. He started to suck the neck, making Rukia shiver and smile and moan a little.

"That should have taken the poison out of your skin" Ichigo whispered into her ear, touching the spot with his fingers.

Rukia turned around to smile at him, but Ichigo has already stood up.

"Come on" he said, and started to walk towards the tunnel.

"Are you sure that's the right way to go?" Rukia asked.

"Well, Grimmjow said this way and I think he was telling the truth. And I think this the fastest way to Inoue" Ichigo said.

'And the fastest way to get you out of here' Ichigo thought, when they walked to the tunnel.

--

Ichigo and Rukie walked for an hour or two, before they entered to the end of the tunnel.

"This is..." Ichigo said, looking around.

They have come to the Las Noche's centre, to the place where they have been before, saving Inoue.

"Wow, Grimmjow really showed us the right way" Rukia said, taking few steps forward.

Ichigo, however, stopped her.

"Even though we're on enemy's terrotory and no one's here, I think they're aware about precence" Ichigo said, holding her hand tightly.

"You're right, Kurosaki Ichigo" said a voice.

Ichigo looked around, pulling Rukia closer to her. He knew that voice.

"Welcome back to Hueco Mundo" Ulquiorra said, stepping in front of them.

"Ulquiorra" Ichigo said, narrowing his eyes.

"Come to me if you dare, Kurosaki Ichigo" Ulquiorra said.

"I'm not fighting with you. There's no reason" Ichigo said.

"Not even when I was the one who killed Inoue Orihime and turned her into Espada" Ulquiorra asked.

"I already knew that" Ichigo said.

"But you never knew my intentions for doing that... Kurosaki-kun" heard a voice from the above.

Ichigo and Rukia looked up, fear and surprise in their eyes.

Inoue Orihime in a white dress came down from the stares. Her outwit was the same as last time when she was in Hueco Mundo. Only this time there was a hole in her stomach and a piece of white mask on the left side of her head. Mask came to her face, covering her forehead from the left side and a part of her cheek. Her grey eyes, which they have used to see with happiness and gentless, were now cold and full of hatred when she looked at the two shinigamis.

"Hello, Kurosaki Ichigo-kun, Kuchiki Rukia-san," Inoue said, when she had came in front of them, "I'm Inoue Orihime, Espada number 7."

--


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the hold up! **

**So, this is the last chapter, I hope you all like it.**

**--**

Rukia looked at Ichigo. His face was shocked from the information. It looked like he couldn't speak. Rukia understood his feelings. One of they friend have become an espada, they enemy. Ichigo, who always tried his best to protect his friends, hasn't ever fought against his friend.

"Your intentions? What do you mean, Inoue?" Rukia asked, taking one step closer to her, when speechless Ichigo remained silent.

Inoue looked at Rukia with a look that could kill you in an instant.

"I'll tell you, Kuchiki-san. I turned into Espada because I wanted to gain power. But not for the same reason like Kurosaki-kun did to protect his friends. No, I did it because I wanted to hold you dead bodies in my hands. Bodies that I had destroyed by myself!" Inoue yelled and looked like a maniac.

Then she grabbed her zanpaktou which was on her side.

Ichigo woke up from his shock and grabbed Zangetsu, the same time as Rukia took her Sode no Shirayuki.

"Turn it back in time, Rikka!"

Like every other Espada, also Inoue moved back to her hollow form, or what was close to it.

She had wings on her back, same kind which her Shun Shun Rikka had when she still had those powers.

She rose above the two shinigami, who looked like they weren't believing they eyes.

"What do you think, Kurosaki-kun? Am I enough powerful for you to love me?" Inoue asked, "Or am I that after I've killed Kuchiki-san?"

Then Ichigo's rage rised. He charged Inoue before she or Rukia could really realize it.

'Even when it's Inoue, I have to stop her. I promised that I'd protect Rukia at any cost' Ichigo thought, when he attacked Inoue.

But Inoue was stronger than Ichigo had thought. She was fast, strong and mean, too much for Ichigo to handle.

"Bankai!" he said, "Tensa Zangetsu."

"Finally" Inoue said, and put her right hand on Ichigo's chest.

"Sõten Kisshun."

Ichigo looked at Inoue confused. Why was she using her healing technique on him?

But the he felt it. It felt like he was going back in time in his mind. Back to his first visit at Hueco Mundo, his second fight with Grimmjow, saved by Rukia, training with Vizards, surpassing his hollow, turning into hollow himself, looking down Rukia's wounded body. And then, at the point where his hollow was gaining an upper hand of him. And at that point Inoue took her hand away.

"Your body is on that poin that I made your mind into. You can't use your mask anymore and your hollow is on top of you now" Inoue said and smiled.

And she pierced her hand through his stomach.

'Shit' Ichigo thought, before he could hear a voice in his head.

_"Yo, Ichigo. Long time no see! I told you last time that next time you let me in was the time I'll crush your skull!"_ his hollow said, and hollow's mask appeared on Ichigo's face.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Rukia asked, who had ran next to him.

"I'm fine now, Rukia-chan" said a voice that was just like Ichigo's but much more meaner and it sounded like hollow.

"Now that I have the one in my hands that Ichigo adores so much!" hollow said and put his hand on Rukia's throat.

"Yay, kill her!" heard Inoue's voice with joy.

Hollow stopped laughing and looked at Inoue. His eyes narrowed as he took Tensa Zangetsu in his hand. Together with Rukia he shunpoed in front of Inoue.

"Don't tell me what I'm going to do, woman. You think you have accomplished something by waking me up again? Hah! This is your funeral then! Getsuga tenshou" and black and red light came from the sword and hit bad on Inoue. She screamed and flew away from those two.

Rukia looked with horrow at Ichigo's hollow. Was he that strong that he could easily defeat the 7th Espada?

'It took some time and injuries even for nii-sama to defeat the last 7th Espada' Rukia thought.

"Now, where was I?" hollow said and turned his head back to Rukia.

"Oh, that's right, Rukia-chan" he said, getting Rukia closer to him.

'This isn't Ichigo. His reiatsu, the warmth of his body, even the way his heart beats, it's different from Ichigo. He's just a hollow. But how can I get away from him without hurting Ichigo' Rukia thought, when her violet eyes met yellow ones.

"You can't beat me, if that's what you're thinking, Rukia-chan" hollow said.

"Ichigo, can you hear me?" Rukia said, lookin at the hollow, but with a look that could almost see to Ichigo's inner world.

Hollow looked at Rukia with surprise. He ahdn't been this surprised since his and Ichigo's fight over the crown.

"You could beat him once and you can do it again. Inoue took you back in time, which means you can do it again. You know I believe in you. I know you will stand up again and look at me again with your own eyes, with your own soul. That kind of..."

"... man you're in my heart. That just so lame and used, Rukia-chan" hollow stopped Rukia's speech.

"You can't help King nor get touch with him. You see, I can see him at the moment. He's down, almost dying and do you know what happens then when King dies? I'll become the King, and you will become my Queen, Rukia-chan" hollow said with a wide grin.

Tears, which have started to form when Rukia tried to speak to Ichigo, fall on her cheeks.

"Ichigo wouldn't give up so easily. He never hadn't" Rukia said, tried to sound confident.

"Are you sure? I know this even though I wasn't with King at that time, but he was kind of desprate when he didn't know how to save you. He almost gave up, but that Inoue made him change his mind. And at the moment he's at the same condition, and the one person who can cheer him up is about to die" hollow said, grinning even widely.

Rukia's eyes widen, and she felt how something hurt on her chest.

"This is your worst fear? That King would choose that bimbo over you? Do you want him back even when you know that he wants someone else? You know, if it was for me, I'd always stay at your side. I cant say the same about the King" hollow said grinning and stepped closer to Rukia.

"Yes, because I know I'm the only one for him. You and Ichigo are like day and night; Ichigo wouldn't ever be with any other woman but just me. I can't say the same about you" Rukia said, and then hollow felt something on his stomach.

Rukia had took her Sode no Shirayuki and pierced it through hollow's stomach.

"You know that this will kill King too" hollow said, finally letting go of Rukia's neck.

"Maybe, but if he dies, I want him to die on his own body, not in his mind. And so does he" Rukia said coldly.

"Well, at lest I could see you Rukia-chan, for the one last time" hollow said and kneeled towards her and Rukia felt his lips on hers, before his reiatsu changed and Ichigo was back.

Brown met violet, and Ichigo smiled a little.

"Thanks Rukia" he said.

"Don't mention it" Rukia said with shaky voice, realizing that her zanpaktou was still on Ichigo's body. It felt so easy to pierce through it when hollow was controlling the body.

Ichigo grabbed her sword and took it carefully from his body. Rukia watched him with tearful face.

"Ichigo... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done it..." Rukia said through the sobs.

"Don't mention it. I heard you speech, and you're right. If I'm going to die, I'll do it in my body, with you, not in my mind on my own" Ichigo said, and put his hand on her cheek, taking her tears away.

"So even Inoue's plan couldn't kill you, Kurosaki Ichigo" called a cold voice behind them.

Ichigo turned around as fast as he could, facing Ulquiorra and putting Rukia behind his back. Ichigo was about to put his hand on his face, when remembered: he couldn't use his mask anymore.

_"Don't worry, King. I won't let you fail this one because of your Queen. Even though I would want you to die, I won't forgive you if you let her die" _hollow said, and Ichigo felt how he went forward in time, when his hollow put a counter attack to Inoue's power.

And now Ichigo felt the same power he had felt just moments before.

Ichigo put his hand over his face and the mask appeared, but this time his power was much more powerful that earlier. He attacked Ulquiorra with a speed that Ulquiorra hadn't been expecting from him.

And when Getsuga Tenshou hit Ulquiorra, he was shocked.

'What is this power? I've seen that mask before but this time his power is greater. Last time his power felt like shinigami's but now it's more of a hollow's' Ulquiorra thought when he tried to block Ichigo's attacks.

But that was the last of Ulquiorra's calm thoughts. He was about to realese his zanpaktou, when Ichigo attacked him hard with his bankai, which he had turned just before he turned his hollow form on. And then the 4th Espada fell.

Ichigo's mask and his bankai fell off, and Ichigo felt how his hollow started to went away. He had regained his powers which Inoue had took away from him for a moment.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled and started to run to him.

There was a relief on Rukia's face when she saw him unharmed even when she had stabbed him.

Ichigo turned around to see the petite woman running towards him. He smiled and put Zangetsu on his back to open his arms for her.

And then finally Rukia flew to Ichigo's arms, and Rukia couldn't keep her emotions inside anymore; tears started to flow from her eyes.

"I was so worried about you. About that you would hollow would take the control after all, I could feel his reiatsu so clearly" Rukia said and pushed her head into Ichigo's chest.

"I'm sorry. He took over when you were here. I always feared the moment when you would be near me when he took the control" Ichigo said and hold Rukia tighter to him.

"I love you Ichigo" Rukia said quietly.

"And I love you, Rukia. You're everything to me. My power, my life, my love, my sunshine" Ichigo said.

They stayed like that for awhile, not caring they were on enemy's terrotory, hoping that they could be like that forever. But it never did.

Out of the blue, they felt something piercing them. Ichigo coughed blood from his mouth and looked over his shoulder.

Inoue had come back behind them and pierced both of them with her zanpaktou.

"Now you can enjoy yourselves. After she's dead, you can run to me Kurosaki-kun" Inoue said and took her zanpaktou from their bodies, and disappeared.

"Ichigo..." Rukia's voice was shaky and so weak. Ichigo looked down at her, and realized it.

Inoue had stabbed through the same spot Rukia had pierced her zanpaktou, so he hadn't got any injuries, but it was different for Rukia. Ichigo hand't slowed the blade, just made it easier to hit Rukia.

"Rukia..." Ichigo said and cathed her when she started to fall.

He laid her on the ground and laid next to her.

"You can't die Rukia..." Ichigo said with tearful voice.

'I was suppose to protect her, I swore that I would always be with her, that I could even die for her. And now it seems like she saved me, again. Why... why can't I protect those who I really love, but only those who can't effect my life the same way Rukia does?' Ichigo thought and tears fell from his eyes to Rukia's face, who had started to breathe heavely.

Ichigo took pieces from his clothing so he could try to stop Rukia's bleeding. He then took her on his arms so she wouldn't get cold from the blood loss. He wished this would help her and cursed that he didn't know how to use kido, so he could heal her.

Ichigo closed his eyes and pushed Rukia closer to her. If she was going to die, he was going to die with her. There was no life for him if she wasn't with him.

'Don't you dare to die... idiot.'

--

"How long they've been like this?!"

"Hurry up! Take them away from here. We have accomplish our mission. Take Kuchiki-sama and Kurosaki-sama to 4th division as quickly as possibly. The air in here isn't good for they condition!"

"Ichigo! Rukia! Are they okay?! You guys, let me pass! I'm the lieutnant of 6th division!"

"Abarai-sama, please stay calm, you can follow them into the Soul Society."

Ichigo opened his eyes. It seemed he was being carried with a hurry away from Hueco Mundo. Then Ichigo realized that Rukia wasn't in his amrs anymore. But he could feel her reiatsu right next to him. He looked beside him and saw how she was carried next to him. There was a kido spell on top of her chest, healing her injuries.

Ichigo sighed in relief. She was alive. He didn't know was it because of him or not, but it didn't matter. Ichigo closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

--

Rukia opened her eyes. She wasn't in Hueco Mundo anymore, that was for sure. She was looking at the white roof and was in comfortable bed. She looked around.

On her right side was a night stand where were hundreds of cards and flowers and a picture of her and Ichigo. She looked on her left and smiled.

Ichigo was sitting on the chair, sleeping. His his arms and head were resting on her bed. Next to him were couple of Chappy-rabbit stuffed animals, which Ichigo had bought for her.

Rukia put her hand on Ichigo's hand and shake it.

"Leave me alone, Renji. I said, I won't leave the room until Aizen appears in Soul Society" Ichigo said with tired voice.

"I'm not Renji, you idiot" Rukia said.

Ichigo stood up so quickly Rukia was about to pass out again.

"Rukia! You're awake!" Ichigo almost screamed.

"Geez, you sound like a school girl. Beside, I wasn't that long passed out, was I?" Rukia said and rose up to sit.

Ichigo's face became pretty dark.

"Well, matter of factly you were out of it for almost three months" he said.

"What?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't wake up again. All this time you were in coma and didn't answer to me" Ichigo said and took Rukia's hand on his own.

"Ichigo..."

"Rukia, I..." Ichigo started.

"ICHIGO!!"

Renji ran to the room and startled the couple.

"What the hell do you want?! I was just saying something cool!" Ichigo yelled and stood up.

"Oh sorry... I mean, Rukia! You're awake. I knew I felt your reiatsu clearer that before. Damn, for the first time I leave this room more that half hour you wake up" Renji said irritated.

"Well, I'm glad that it was me who was here when she woke up" Ichigo said.

"What did you say?" Renji asked angrily.

"Ichigo, Renji. Would you mind telling me what have happened since we came back from Hueco Mundo?" Rukia said with her most rukia-kind-of-voice.

Both Ichigo and Renji smiled. They have missed this petite shinigami for real.

They started to tell her what have happened since the escape from Hueco Mundo.

Everyone else had been unharmed when they have fell to the ground. They also had find themselves in underground tunnel, like Ichigo and Rukia, expect they weren't together. For Rukia's luck, Captain Unohana was the first the one to find the couple and somehow got forces from 4th division to Hueco Mundo from Soul Society. During that time others had found the living Espadas and killed them, also Gin and Tousen.

Rukia smiled when she heard the Rangiku-san had killed Ichimaru. However, Aizen had got away.

"We don't know where he could be. We search the whole Hueco Mundo, but no sing of him. We think he must have found a new place to hide and started to gain forces on his side again" Renji said.

They then told her that Inoue was also been killed, but she was in Soul Society. After all, she had been a hollow, so she could be sent to Soul Society. However, even when she did have reiatsu, she couldn't never enter to shinigami school, because she could still remember Ichigo and Rukia, deep in her heart. Entering the shinigami school would woke up those memories and she might use her powers in a wrong way. The same was for other Espadas.

"Well, that's the most of it. And during these three months, Ichigo hansn't even moved from his chair, and everyone had been really worried about you. Also Captain comes here twice a week, so he must be shocked when he heards you're woke up. He's coming here today" Renji said, and Rukia blushed a little when she heard that her nii-sama had actually been worried about her.

"Renji..." Ichigo said and looked at Renji with a look Rukia couldn't see.

"Ah, right. I could go and tell everyone that you're awake. I think we're here in an hour" Renji said and stood up.

"And Rukia, try to get him up from that chair. His ass must be curved in the seat" Renji said, before he walked out of the room.

Rukia smiled when she watched after her childhood friend. Then she turned to Ichigo. His face when was serious, when he was looking at her.

"You were going to same something, right?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, I was going. These three months I've been able to think about us, you and me, and make up with my mind about this thing which I was thinking in Hueco Mundo" Ichigo said with serious voice, but Rukia could see love in his eyes.

She couldn't say anything, his eyes were so intense.

"Rukia, I've loved you so long that I can't even remember the time when I wasn't in love with you. You're connected to my soul and everything else in me. So I hope you could be connected to me even more" Ichigo said and stood up from his chair, pushed it away and dropped to one knee.

Rukia's eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"Rukia, could you make me, us, into one piece by saying yes to my questione. Kuchiki Rukia, will you marry me?" Ichigo asked, and took out a small box.

Tears started to form in Rukia's eyes. First, she couldn't answer him, and Ichigo waited for her answer. He knew she was shocked from this.

"Y-yes," she finally said with tiny voice, "of course I will, you idiot."

Ichigo smiled, stood up and took her on his arms. He then took the ring from the box and put it in Rukia's finger. It was silver with six white diamonds.

When Rukia watched the ring, she smiled, but then her smiled faded.

"What about nii-sama? He won't approve this kind of thing" she said, looking at Ichigo.

"I got Byakuya's permission to this moth ago, when I made up my mind" Ichigo said and comfort her by putting his arm around her.

Rukia laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder and smiled. Now he was her forever, and now she could stay like this forever, without any jealous bimbos attacking her. Well, for about an hour, because Renji was propably bringning whole Soul Society to see how she had woken up.

Ichigo was reading her mind.

"Wanna use this 50 minutes before they show up? I mean, I've been without you for three months" Ichigo said and kissed her passionately.

Rukia melted with that. It felt like she hasn't ever been in a coma, and kissed Ichigo just yesterday.

"Yeah, let's do that" Rukia said and smiled.

And both of them were thinking about the same thing:

'You're mine from now on, and I will always be there for you. And nothing and no one will come between us.'

**The End**

**--**

**AN: Well, that was it, I hope you liked the ending.**

**I like to thank you all from the reviews, it was really nice to read them and know you liked the story**** even though the story must have been full of grammar mistakes.**

**All the Inoue and IchiHime fans, I'm sorry if you didn't like the way Inoue turned in this story, but the truth is, I don't like her at all(!)**

**I also hope that I could please all the IchiRuki fans and also the HichiRuki fans in this last chapter. I am myself a little HichiRuki fan, so of course I have to put some HichiRuki in this one :)**

**Well, that was all I have to say, thank you all who had rewieved and favourite this story. I'm also starting a new Bleach fic (also IchiRuki) so look up for that one.**

**-Witchgirl16**


End file.
